La dama del fuego
by nAtsukiEdelstein
Summary: En medio de la bus queda del príncipe Zuko, se encuentra algo... o mejor dicho ALGUIEN que cambiara su vida de una u otra manera. Atención, un tío cupido, trastornos de personalidad y mas. Mal summary pero trato de mejorar -.- Avatar no me pertenece por que si no Zuko no hubiera sido novio de Mai y nunca se hubiera besado con Jin -.-


**La dama del fuego**

_ Capítulo 1 (prologo)_

_Decisiónes_

* * *

POV's Jia

Este mundo... donde la guerra domina, existe una persona que podrá detener esta rebelión. Tengo fe en que el Avatar, pondrá fin a esta batalla

Yo... me llamo Jia, este es el nombre con el que quise que me llamaran, puesto a que mis padres nunca se tomaron la molestia de darme uno, aunque ni mi padre ni mi hermano mayor me llaman así. Pertenezco a la horrible nación del fuego, y digo horrible ya que nosotros causamos la guerra, y aunque me haya criado entre ellos, no comparto el mismo deseo de poder, es mas, todo lo contrario.

-Bajen a comer, Jia, Kota, -Grito mi mi madre desde la cocina. lo siguiente, fue solo la típica cena familiar. Todos en silencio, y cuando todo termina, a dormir. Mi hermano mayor, por su parte, tiene que esperar a mi padre para entrenar su fuego control, ¿para que? no lo se. No puedo preguntar porque, sino no me respondieran. O eso pensaba...

-Ey, ven acá... ya es momento de que tu empieces tu entrenamiento de fuego control -Me hablo mi hermano mayor, Kota, tomándome mi brazo- yo deberé enseñarte a ser una maestra fuego control de lo ejemplar. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si...-

Cuando salimos, las técnicas que el me enseño pareciera como si ya las hubiera aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo, por que, aunque dijo que eran avanzadas, pude dominarlas en tan solo unas horas, mientras que a el le tomo varias semanas

-Buen trabajo... Jia -Era la primera vez que me llamaba por el nombre que elegí, por que el siempre me habla de "tu", así que no pude evitar mostrarme sorprendida ante eso-

-Kota... tu, me has llamado... por mi nombre ¿por qué? -El se aproximo al lugar donde reposaba, era momento del descanso después de todo; se sentó y cambio su semblante serio a uno triste-

-Porqué, quería hacerlo, antes de partir -lo soltó sin dejar de mirar al suelo-

-¿Partir? ¿a donde? -pregunte casi al borde de las lagrimas, aunque el me tratase de la manera menos cariñosa existente de la nación, yo lo quiero demasiado, es mi hermano después de todo-

-A la guerra, serviré a las tropas del señor del fuego Ozai, es un mandato importante, así que, me asegurare de que en estas semanas, tu puedas cuidar de mamá, de nuestro hermano aun no nato, y de ti misma-

Aunque nunca lo demostrara, el tiene un corazón noble, nada comparado con los otros guerreros. Siempre ve por el bien de los demás antes que el suyo. Como una vez, cuando eramos mas pequeños, vio que unos muchachos -tenían aproximadamente 16-17 años- estaban golpeando a un niño de no mas de 8 años, así que se armo de valor y fue a detener a esos tipos, fue el quien recibió lo peor, y si no hubiera llegado papá, el estuviera paralizado. El niño llego a la casa y le agradeció que le ayudara. Ese fue el ejemplo a seguir que tuve desde hace 5 años... nunca lo desobedecería

-Pero... ¿por qué?-

-Para honrar a la familia-

-Así que, soportaras tanto ¿solo por honor?-

-Jia, es mi decisión. Mi destino es ese. Entiéndelo

Me quede muda ante sus palabras, no quería que le pasara algo malo, pero tampoco podía pelear con el. Contradecirlo seria lo peor que pudiera hacer en todo lo que poco tiempo que le queda en casa. Me calle y lo abrase, el correspondió.

-3 semanas después-

Las semanas pasaron tan rápido que sentía que solo fueron segundos. Mañana al amanecer el partirá hacia el palacio del señor del fuego, y de ahí, se decidora si va a la guerra o se unirá a las tropas del príncipe exiliado... el príncipe Zuko, que esta en medio de la búsqueda del avatar.

-Hijos... antes de que Kota vaya a partir queremos decidir entre todos, el nombre de su hermano o hermana -Hablo mi padre en medio de la mesa, abrazando a mi madre, nosotros nos miramos, en este tiempo hemos hablado de eso así que entre los dos elegimos un nombre de niño y uno de niña-

-Nosotros estuvimos hablando... un nombre que decidimos seria... para un niño, seria Shen -Habló Kota y luego espero una respuesta-

-Mm... un buen nombre Kota. ¿Y tu, Jia? ¿que nombre sugirieron para una niña? -Todo empezaba a cambiar en la familia, la relación con nuestro padre a mejorado, y por fin hemos podido ponernos de acuerdo en todo-

-Bueno... el nombre de niña creímos que podría ser Xing -conteste un poco nerviosa-

-Mm... hermoso hija. Ya esta decidido, si es un niño se llamara Shen y si es niña Xing -Fue lo ultimo con lo que se concluyo esa tarde, luego nos dirigimos al patio y tomamos el ultimo entrenamiento. En estas semanas mi hermano ha dicho que me eh vuelto fuerte, eso es lo que intento, volverme fuerte-

-Eso es todo, Jia... eres una maestra fuego ahora, felicidades -con eso ultimo nos dimos un abrazo de despedida, ya que casi era hora de que fuera a su destino. Y... algo que hemos decidido, fue que si pasaba algo, enfrentarlo y ser fuertes... es una decisión, nada la cambiara

* * *

**Eso fue todo, si es que hay persona que haya visto la historia que tengo pendiente de Hetalia, tenga por seguro que tratare de hacerme el tiempo para continuarla,es que con la escuela el tiempo lo tengo corto. Espero que os haya gustado. Acepto criticas, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, sugerencias, etc. Por cada una de estas le dan una galleta a Momo ñ.ñ sayooooooooo**


End file.
